Somente Você
by Marih-chann
Summary: Porque ela era a única que tinha o poder de dar ou tirar sua vida. [NejixHina]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Se me pertencesse, Neji e Hinata estariam juntos dês de o começo!

* * *

Encontrava-se caminhando sobre aquele antigo bosque onde treinavam antigamente, o lugar continuava intacto, as mesmas marcas dos golpes ainda estavam lá, algumas velhas shurikens continuavam presas aos velhos troncos das arvores que eram usadas como alvo, tudo parecia idêntico, ninguém acreditaria que dois anos já haviam se passado, a única mudança, era agora, a falta dela.

Sim, ela não estava mais lá, porém, ele podia jurar que seu perfume permanecia por todo o lugar que utilizavam no passado para treinar, isso o deprimia, afinal, o suposto gênio de um dos Clãs mais poderosos de Konoha, não havia tido forças no momento em que precisava ter.

Dois anos, sempre parava por alguns instantes para imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se sua opinião fosse contraria, se ele infringisse as regras pelo menos uma única vez, se ele impedisse que a levassem, as coisas poderiam estar diferentes? Talvez sim, talvez não.

Naquela época, não podia permitir que a emoção vencesse o conflito contra a razão, não podia, pelo menos pensava que não.

Afinal, era tudo um absurdo, como era possível que alguém como ele amasse alguém como ela? Definitivamente, era a coisa mais estúpida que seu coração havia de ter formulado.

Deveria ter se conformado há tempos com sua partida, porque como coisas boas acontecem, coisas tristes também podem acontecer com a mesma freqüência, mas, nada não era tão fácil de se resolver, porque nem todos os espinhos, possuem rosas.

No final das contas, fora um péssimo guardião. Onde foram parar todas as promessas que lhe fez? Todos os juramentos de proteção, se possível, eterna? Coisas daquele tipo, não poderiam se dissipar por ai como uma simples brisa.

Ele ainda a amava, não poderia negar jamais. Ele foi fraco, já tinha aceitado há tempos, infelizmente, ele escolhera ser assim naquele momento. Nem a calma pugna que carregava consigo sempre, poderia evitar que aqueles pensamentos de culpa se voltassem contra ele mesmo.

Respirando fundo pela vigésima vez, se sentou à beira da pequena cachoeira que se encontrava ao centro do bosque, era um lugar calmo e pacifico, às vezes ficava lá por horas, o barulho da água o transportava para um mundo onde o frio de sua mente desaparecia gradativamente, mesmo a escuridão reinando agora em sua alma, era uma sensação de alivio momentâneo.

Mas depois de um tempo, sempre se perguntava o que fazia ali? Era perda de tempo. Ela havia partido, ele não impediu. Ela gritara seu nome incessantemente, ele fingira não escutar, enquanto sua alma era destruída pela rigidez de suas ações. Ele havia agido como um verdadeiro monstro, no momento em que sua protegida mais precisou de sua proteção.

Agora, o que faria? Treinaria? Tentaria superar novamente seus limites como o grande shinobi prodígio que era? Ele simplesmente não sabia, porque com ela, se foi sua vontade, seu animo, não que antes demonstrasse muito ambos, mas eles existiam, e agora, não estavam mais lá, porque somente ela poderia fazê-lo feliz, infelizmente.

"_Hinata-sama", "Hinata-sama", "Hinata-sama"..._ Porque tudo sempre era por ela... E agora, não tinha como ser para outra pessoa, impossível.

O poente já podia ser observado ao longe, o dia havia passado desgraçadamente lento, isso o irritava mais. Deveria voltar para casa, comer, e provavelmente tentar dormir, como todas as noites.

O caminho de volta era sempre mais rápido, talvez por estar escurecendo, e não se ter nada de interessante para se observar, ou talvez porque seus passos atuais fossem mais rápidos do que os vagarosos passos da ida, provavelmente seria isso.

Ao chegar à mansão, mais uma vez o perfume estava no ar, aquilo não o enjoava, mas o angustiava internamente, mais do que o próprio já se martirizava. Adentrou o jardim, e parou de andar, olhando estático para aquela silhueta que estava parada em pé na varanda. A dona da silhueta pode perceber sua presença, e se virou rapidamente, fazendo com que ambos os olhos perolados se encontrassem.

Não haviam palavras, nem gestos, nem movimentos, apenas um olhar fixo. Poderia ser ilusão? Falta de alimento? Ou o efeito do barulho da cachoeira? Não, não era uma ilusão, não era a falta de alimento, e muito menos efeito do barulho das águas da cachoeira, ela realmente estava lá.

Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, ou uma simples exclamação de surpresa, ela se adiantou, e correu até ele, enlaçando seus braços em um forte abraço, repleto de sentimentos.

- Neji-niisan! Eu... Eu voltei! – disse a garota com os olhos fechados fortemente abraçando o primo.

- Mas, e o treinamento? – perguntou o jovem olhando-a firmemente, ainda tentando acreditar em tudo aquilo, fazendo com que novamente, seus olhos se encontrassem aos dela.

- Acabou - Pronunciou a garota feliz, não podendo evitar que pequenas lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos.

- C-como? Não seriam no mínimo sete anos? - Era impossível acreditar, ela estava lá. Seus olhos a viam, suas narinas podiam sentir o verdadeiro perfume, não mais apenas seus rastros - Hinata-sama, porque está feliz! - perguntou indignado ao ver que a garota ainda sorria, ela deveria estar brava, o odiando nesse momento, afinal, fora ele quem permitira que ela fosse para as montanhas passar por aquele treinamento duradouro.

- Eu completei meu treinamento mais rápido do que todos acreditavam, até eu mesma ainda não acredito que já estou em casa... - disse respirando fundo - Tudo graças a você, Neji-niisan.

- Mas... Eu apenas a magoei naquele dia...

- Se não fosse isso, eu nunca seria capaz de me tornar a shinobi que sou hoje - completou parando de sorrir por um momento, fitando o primo a sua frente - Obrigada, Neji-niisan, por estar presente em minha vida.

- Hinata-sama, eu... – Pronunciou em tom quase inaudível até que a voz sumisse por completo.

Não havia mais o que dizer naquele momento, ambos apenas se entreolharam, e deixaram seus sentimentos falarem por um momento, abandonando por completo a razão, que se fazia inútil ali. Deixaram os lábios se unirem em um beijo puro e sincero, que transbordava sentimentos.

O vazio de seu coração fora novamente preenchido, ela havia voltado, Hinata estava lá agora, junta a si, porque somente ela, poderia fazê-lo viver feliz.

--

--

FIM

* * *

Mais uma fic feliz minha :D

Sem continuação, porque minha pessoa faz oneshots não pensando em continua-los x.x

Pois é.. eu sei que ta estranha.. e uma pouco sem sentido ( lê-se muito)... mas eu digo e repito, eu não escrevo bem x.x.. mas o que eu escrevo... é realmente de coração -... por NejiHina é lei! o.ó7

xD

Bem, é isso... adoro criticas n.n... elas me fazem evoluir :D (mesmo não parecendo)

Beijos, Marih-chan!


End file.
